After the Fight Comes Love
by Laim97
Summary: A attacked Ali when she was home alone and Emily rescued her, we know what happened next but what did we Emisonians wanted to had happened? Well this is what I wanted to happen after that scene.
1. Chapter 1

First fanfiction ever hope you like it! Sorry for the mistakes English is not my main language

Continuation after A fight with Ali and Em

Em POV

"Ali please open your eyes" I said worried about her life. I held her close to me, and whispered "I can't lose you again... " I was going to give her oxygen when she squeezed my hand and said really slowly " Em, the other night was..." " You don't have to worry about that now Ali it was my mistake!" " No! Listen to me " she said," I love you, I always have... "I was perplex, tears started streaming down my face. I took her on my arms to her bed, I layed her down and when I was leaving to the bathroom to wash my face she said she wanted me to stay and never leave her and in the end she said she was sorry and she didnt deserved me.

Ali POV

I heard Em whispering she couldn't lose me again but I felt really weak, with all my strenght I spoke, words came out of my mouth, I wasnt even thinking I was speaking from the heart. She was crying I just wanted to kiss her, to hug her but I was not capable, she took me to my bed and when she was leaving I used my last forces to beg her to stay and to say I was sorry, because I was sorry for everything I made her throw, I did not deserve her she was too good for me...

Em POV

I just sat down next to Ali holding her hand sobbing I was a mess but Ali needed me I wouldn't leave her I dindt know what to do, did she really love me?  
Why now? Why? I was thinking to myself but I said it out loud instead. Ali still with her eyes closed smiled and answered briefly "I was afraid..."  
"Oh Ali"- I said while tears where streaming down. I layed down and hold her against my body, her head over my shoulder and my fingers playing with her hair.

Ali POV

I couldnt hold inside me what I felt for her anymore, I always knew she was the one who loved me the most and I didnt want to accept myself, I felt the same and I made her thought I was playing with her feelings. It felt so right that moment beside her, recovering my breath, I asked her for water she immediatly run and brought it to me, I was feeling much better, I sat down on the bed, I was feeling normal again, I looked at the tall and beautiful brunete who was so pensative." I need you to give me a second chance" I said looking into her wet eyes...

Em POV

What do you do when the love of your life says she has always loved you? After breaking your heart to pieces once, would you risk it again? I wanted to be with Ali, after all it was destiny wasnt it? While my head was assimilating everything Ali was still standing there staring at me waiting for something, waiting for me to tell her I was ready to be hers. I had grown up a lot while she went missing but what I felt for her never disappeared has she did, it always went back to her, as she got back to me.

Ali POV

I felt Em struggling with herself, I understood it was hard for her and when she was just about to speak I said "I know it is late to admit this after such a long time, but I am ready, I wont run, I prefer to be in danger and live by your side than to be off danger and live far away from you"  
Em was speechless, whatever she was going to say she had forgot because she just went and pushed her lips against mine and nothing ever felt so right to me...  
She kissed my injured neck softly and she took my top off, she continued kissing my skin and she was going for my breasts, damn she really knew what she was doing, her hand was travelling my flat stomach, she pushed me to her, we sat and she unhooked my braw, my breasts all to her now. I took her by the hips and took her top off, damn that dark skin, those perfect breasts of her, I have never felt so aroused, she was dazzling.

Em POV

I must be dreaming, I thought when Ali started taking my clothes off, but I wasnt. My body on top of her own fitting perfectly, my breasts touching her own and our tongues slowly dancing with each other. I left some love bites near her shoulders and then I started sucking on her nipples, she started moaning and I was getting so wet by her moaning I started grinding on her, my knee pressing against her privates, I went to her lips again as her nipples were already so hard.

Ali POV

I never felt like this before, it is true I already have been with boys, but the way she makes me feel is so diferent, "Em!" I said. "What Ali? Am i doing anything wrong? " She responded. "No, you are perfect it is just that I really am mad in love with you! "She kissed me and between smiles she said "I love you too" 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update but I was on vacation! Hope you enjoy it!

-

CHAPTER 2 ( shy on the streets sexy on the shower )

Ali POV

I woke up alone in my bed, did I just had a wet dream with Em? I asked myself but I felt some pain on my neck and was all naked so it did happen but why did she leave me? Was she trying to hurt me like I did to her? She wouldn't be capable, she has the best heart, she has the best smile, she has the best body, i started dreaming awake about Em. I heard a noise, when I looked to the door there was Em in her sexy underwear.

Em POV

Last night was amazing, we still have to talk about our feelings but we really needed eachother. When I woke up my naked body was glued to Ali's but I managed to sneak out and put my underwear on and went to the kitchen. "I made you breakfast, here, you deserve it." I said smiling, I put down the pancakes with chocolate and the juice and she suddenly pushed me to her and kissed me.

Ali POV

The girl I loved made me breakfast in bed, I just wanted to kiss her and never let go, we broke apart for some air, she asked me how my neck was, with her almost naked by my side I couldnt feel better. I started eating, and gave her a few bites, it was the perfect moment, I didnt want the time to pass. After the delicious meal I wanted to take a shower with Em so we went to the bathroom, between kisses Emily remembered me that we needed to have a serious conversation. "Em I know we need to talk about this, I want you and if you don't want me please leave now" She moved to the door, tears on my eyes already forming, she didnt went away she just locked it, what a relief.

Em POV

I messed up with Ali by going to the door just to lock it, but I imediatly went back to her, turned on the water and pushed her to me, we started kissing passionatly, then our tongues met, my hands were travelling her body and her hands around my neck, making sure we didnt break apart. Her white skin against my tanned body, I started kissing her body and was going lower and lower teasing her, she started moaning and when I finally started licking her clit she got louder " Em don't stop, I'm gonna come " she moaned.

Ali POV

I wasnt able to control myself, I tried to stay quiet but Em was eating me out, I was going to come in her mouth, "hmm Em I love you, oh Em" I said then I started coming uncontrolably "oh Emily, fuck " I finished and searched for her lips, then I pushed her against the wall, I took the shower head and put the water pression against her clit, she immediatly pressed her nails against my back and I started to suck on her nipples, she started moaning my name, that was sexy as hell it made me want to make her come even more, I took the shower head and put my hand on her parts, she was dripping wet, I inserted 2 fingers and she went crazy.

Em POV

I was feeling something so strong, I was about to come when Ali inserted 2 fingers inside of me I lost my mind with that, "Ali, I am gonna cum so hard on your hand, I love" I couldnt end the sentence I just kissed her but couldnt handle it because I was moaning so loud, locking the door was a stupid idea since my screams of pleasure could be heard all over the house. I finished and Ali licked the fingers she had inside of me, so God damn sexy.

Ali POV

I don't know how I made Em come so hard, it was the heat of the moment that gave me the idea of fingering her and licking my fingers, she tasted good and I told her that, she started biting her lower lip and then said " babe that was amazing" i answered " You are amazing, you are crazy beautiful". Nobody but Em knew this side of me, the soft Ali who was not a bitch, who cared and who was madly in love. Eventually we got out of the shower and we went to bed naked just to cuddle and kiss one another, everything was going perfectly when suddenly we heard something break down stairs, Em got up, put some panties and a hoody on and stormed out of the room. I just screamed " Em please don't go alone, babe don't risk it"but it was t 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Em POV

I was leaving the room to see what that noise was after what had happened last night I didnt feel safe, suddenly I saw Hanna standing there with an eyebrow raised up cause she heard me moan loud Ali's name. I was giving her a look like I had nothing to tell her but I asked what she was doing there and she said she was going to see if Alison was okay but she had already noticed Ali was in perfect conditions so she made coffee and dropped the mug by accident. Suddenly Ali apeared dressed like me, with a hoody and some panties.

Ali POV

Em had her hands in her hoody pocket so I interlocked our arms and said Hi to Hanna. Hanna looked to our bodys she totaly had heard us in the shower. Well nobody was talking so I had to explain. "Before anything I will explain you what is happening, I loved Em ever since and wasnt capable of telling her and now I couldnt keep it away anymore, after she saved me last night I couldnt keep it of her" I looked at a choked Em and opened mouth Hanna. "It is true Em, I love you and I hope you will give me the change I don't deserve"

Hanna POV

"Well I noticed that you couldnt keep your pants on anymore" I answered after what Ali had said, Em was still not saying a word she moved her arm down and interlocked her fingers with Ali's. "I will come back later, you two need to talk, I presume that you havent seen Spencers message but she is home alone so hope you join us for girls night"I started walking to the door, Ali smiled and after what I did Em was still pissed I understood so she just looked. I was sorry for wanting Ali to leave, but I couldnt go back to Hefty Hanna and with Ali back who was I ?

Em POV

Did Ali just tell Hanna she was in love with me? I wasnt breathing properly I just hold Ali's hand and when Hanna left Ali looked at me and started " I am sorry if you didnt want this, I want to tell the whole world I am in love with you, I am in love with you Emily Fields" Just when she finished saying Fields I kissed her passionately, and we went to her bedroom. She was on top of me kissing me and her hands on my hips pulling my hoody up, she was starved for me, and I wanted her too but I needed to talk. "Babe, we need to slow down, You need to slow down"

Ali POV

I was making out with Em, almost grabbing her boobs when she said I needed to slow down, I understood and said " I am so afraid that you wont be with me, I just can't let you go for a second"  
She smiled, saying she will never let me go again, we kissed I layed by her side with our bodys into eachothers and a big smile across my face my eyes shinnig, "I love you" was all that I could say

Spencer POV

It was eight o clock and I saw Hanna parking her car, she entered and asked if Em or Ali had responded to my text message and I said they had, they were bringing the pizzas and beers. Aria arrived and right after that we heard another car parking, we looked threw the window and saw Em and Ali kissing and coming to the door. I was shocked and Aria too, Hanna was just smiling and I wasnt getting why.

Em POV

I am so in love with Ali, we talked and now we really are girlfriends and Ali wants to tell the girls tonight, I am ready for this I am ready to be with Alison DiLaurentis. We were walking to the door when the door opened and I saw the rest of the girls. I was still mad at Hanna but it was going away slowly, we entered and Ali asked the girls to seat on the couch she was going to tell them a story.

Aria POV

When Em arrived I could feel her nervous and mad but I also saw one special light in her eyes I hadnt seen for years. As Ali asked we sat on the couch and she sat on a chair and started talking " Two years ago I knew who I was becoming and I wanted to be the person I was not, I was myself just around Emily and it felt right being myself around her, it felt so right that we kissed sometimes, we wanted eachother, I was myself, and I fell in love with her but who I wanted to be was not in love with her so I lost her, I broke her heart." A tear streamed of Ali's eyes and I saw myself crying too, and Em's face was a mess but her eyes still shinnig like crazy. Ali continued" when I disappeared I found myself broken,craving for Emily crying for Emily because I broke my own heart, but I couldnt be weak, I fought, I was trying to save you all from my mess, my mom buried the person I wanted to be. I kissed Em when I saved her hoping she realized how much I still loved her. I came back, but I had to go, I couldnt handel being away from Emily, she was such a woman now, she would never want me, but yesterday around this hour A attacked me she almost sufocated me but then Em appeared out of nowhere and hit A so A went away"

Em POV

I was crying while listening to Ali and when she finished i said " I love you baby" and we kissed Hanna said she was sorry and then she took Ali she said she needed to talk to her and went to Spencer's room. I was not getting why she would talk privatly with Ali, maybe she just wanted to apologize in person or talk about something, well I don't care, I was going to meet them they were taking too long, Aria and Spence were preparing the living room for the girls night so I went up the stairs and heard Hanna " You are not breaking her heart, I wont let you do that, I do not trust you with Em, they can all be so happy for you because of that story but I wont fall on you again, I need proof"

Ali POV

Hanna came to me and took me to Spencer's room she started talking non stoping about my feelings for Em, she wasnt falling for it she didnt believe me, after her "speech" I said " I don't have to give you any proof that I love Em, I do love her I always had, what would I gain with this? I just want to be happy, I want to let myself live for a while, I am glad Em has a friend like you that cares that much about her but Hanna trust me on this one, I wont let you down" Suddenly Em opened the door, she stood still for a bit but then she said " Thanks Hanna but can you go now?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Em POV

Hanna gave Ali a look before leaving the room, I just wanted to be with Alison, it was so much drama and it was only the first day, we could do this,I sat on the bed, "Baby I want this, I want you so bad so if you are going to break my heart break it now!"  
Ali stood quiet, she looked at me, she got on top of me, and said " I want to be with you until the end ". We kissed, we started making out, she was sucking on my neck, she had her leg between mine and without noticing it she started grinding slowly and I was really turned on. "Ali, I am really wet, we have to stop or I wont control myself " I said when I felt like I was starting to moan, she grinded harder just to tease me and I was trying hard not to lose control.

Ali POV

I was focused on Em, when she said she was really wet i felt heat hitting my body, and my knee made pressure on her parts, suddenly someone knocked on the door, I said to come in and moved to Emily's side, it was Spencer, she said we could go down stairs to watch movies and eat the pizza so we got up and went. I was with Em on one couch with a blanket side to side and we really werent paying attention to the movie we were teasing eachother. "If only I could make you come now" I said while my hand moved to her inner thigh, she bite her lips closed her eyes and breathed slowly.

Hanna POV

I really think Ali is telling me the truth, I can see she is in love with Em but I don't want to trust her. It was 3 am, we were all sleepy so we decided it was time to go, Aria stayed with Spencer and I went home. Ali and Em got in the car they said they were going to Ali's, but they were not going to sleep for sure.

Em POV

We arrived at Ali's we were still alone her dad was out of town and my mum said I could stay with Ali as long as she needed and that was just perfect. We entered the house she pushed me against the wall and started to take my clothes off, I wasnt going to let her be in charge so I pushed her against the wall and started kissing her neck, i was in lingerie so I undressed her too, we were making out while going up the stairs. We fell to her bed I said " I want to make you come while screaming my name" she anwsered " No, I want to make you come!" We ended up 69ing and coming at the same time, the perfect moment...

Ali POV

Maybe me and Em are having too much sex, if that even exists. I can't resist her, but I love her I don't want our relationship to be based on sex, we have so much more than that, I need to tell her this but I don't want her to be offended... I think we need to start slowly and build our relationship step by step. "Babe I kind of need to tell you something, we need to have this conversation, it is a big thing" I told her

Em POV

Ali explained me what she was feeling and I got it, we were so young and we were so in love, we had so much more than sex, the way we looked at eachother, the way my heartbeat got faster everytime I saw her, her lips on mine, her real person, her skin against mine, we were made for eachother. We were one! It was monday it was the first day ever in school with Ali as a girlfriend, I knew we would be the gossip of the week, but I could handle it, it was for us...

Ali POV

When I got to school on Monday, Em was already there, she went home early too get clothes and drove to school. She smiled when she saw me and I kissed her passionately like I hadnt seen her for months, people looked and I knew it would be hard for Em having so much atention on her, but I was by her side. "Babe if you need anything just tell me ok? I love you" I told her while walking on the corridors she nodded and said " I love you too".

Em POV

I was walking to class my fingers were interlocked with Ali's, it was real, it was perfect however the way guys looked at us was kind of strange, they commented and I heard one say to another one "they are the hottest couple on school" I found it funny, it wasnt unpleasent because yes Ali is hot! We went to the same class Ali had a lot to catch up, we sat down in the second row and the teacher entered and the class started. In the middle of the class Ali sent me a note, it said " I get lost in your eyes, and that attentive look of yours is so damn sexy I can't concetrate" I laughed and looked at her I started to bite my lower lip and then someone threw a paper at us and I read it, it said " all the guys in the school are ready to make a threeway with you girls, just snap your fingers" I didnt react I just gave it for Ali to read.

Ali POV

I read the paper and looked back trying to figure out who sent it, then I looked at Em she wasnt happy with the note she felt pressured it was who she was, she tryed to focus on class but I knew she was thinking about it. The class ended Em got up and ran away, I would never think she would stay like this, and I was afraid she wouldn't handle it and she was going to break us up. I got out of class and met the girls in the lockers, Em wasnt there, suddenly our phones all rang and we knew it was A it said " Emily is trying for Alison but smoke is coming out of her, she is outside near the tree on the left, see for yourselves" I ran out of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Em POV

I started smoking since Ali went missing, it got anusual to smoke I did it when I was nervous, I had 5 minutes to myself where I calmed down and just blew the smoke out of my mouth. After that note I fricked out because I was thinking that Ali maybe would want it and I wanted her to myself, I was not going to share my girlfriend but maybe she wanted it so I was in panic and I needed to smoke so I ran outside and smoked, when I was finishing I saw Ali coming to me and I was not prepared for her to see me smoking but what could I do now? She walked to me there was just a few people there and she threw the cigar away and kissed me.

Ali POV

I saw Em and knew she was just smoking because she was nervous, I knew her and kissed her to show her I was there for her, she kissed back and we started talking about the note and coments, we solve everything and made out for a little bit when nobody was there.

3 months later

Em POV

Today me and Ali were going out, we didnt had sex since that conversation Ali had with me! I dressed up and Hanna was helping out she gave me her house with a fancy dinner ready and she was sleeping at Caleb's. I dressed up and picked Ali up , she was so damn sexy in her dress I was only thinking of undressing her already, we got to Hanna's and it was all perfect, we had dinner, drunk some wine and then went to her room, we started watching a movie called One Room in Rome that Haana choose and at the middle we were making out on the bed, we were on our PJ's I started taking Ali's top part of and oh boy how I missed that.

Ali POV

After our romantic dinner we went to Hanna's room to watch a movie, Em started undressing me and it felt good, she kissed me and started to tell me " You are so beautiful Ali, I hope one day we will live together and maybe start a family?" I smiled at her " Of course, and who knows maybe we could get married, I really do love you!" She turned the TV off and then kissed me hard, our clothes were already on the floor, we were under the covers, Em was on top of me her breasts touching mine her face catching the light that stars on the sky provided, she kissed my neck and her hand was on my leg getting to my privates.

Em POV

I wanted to get Ali really wet before touching her, so I was provocating her by doing small circles in her legs, I gave little kisses on diferent body parts and then looked deep into her eyes and touched her privates, and yes she was drippin wet, she was bitting her lips and kissing me and then I put 2 fingers inside of her and she moaned, I slowly continued to move my fingers inside of her while my mouth started sucking on her nipples. She was getting louder and I knew it was time to start rubbing her clit so I did. Her body was losing control she moved and my body too we were glued to each other, we were looking at one another she grabed my back and started coming on my fingers. Her back was arched I was still on top of her she was moaning on my lips her eyes slitly closed but focused on mine and then she finished moaning my name...

Ali POV

"That was amazing my love" I said to Emily and then I kissed her hard, she was such a good kisser she was such an amazing girl and she was my girlfriend how was that possible? "Hey babe what is going on?" Em asked me and I said " I was thinking how amazing you are and how I am a lucky girl to have you" as I was saying that I was moving to be on top of her. Em eyes were shinning and my hand touched her clit softly she let out a moan and then said " I am the lucky one " I nibbled her ear she loved that it drove her crazy and then I started touching her. "Ali baby, don't stop, don't stop!" I didnt stop and kissed her hard she craved her finger nails on my shoulders and came like crazy she got out of the kiss to moan cause she wasnt holding on, when suddenly our phones beeped


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Em POV

We looked at eachother and I calmed myself down my heart was still so fast because of the orgasm Ali provocated on me, she said " No one will ruin our love making night babe." We talked, we watched the rest of the movie and made love until the sunrise, yes we made love, it was even better than the first times this time we had such a strong bond we were in a deep love, we were one. I was holding Ali and playing with her hair while she was kissing my hands and interlocking our fingers when she said to get up and put a hoody on and some shorts and I did I opened the bag I had left at Hannas house and got dressed like she said.

Ali POV

Both of us were dressed I took Em's hand and she came with me, I took her to a place near the lake, we sat down and apreciated the view and watched the sun rising, it was perfect and Em talked " This is amazing, so romantic" " You are the first person I bring here, and I hope the last one, I love you Em" we kissed interlocked fingers and got up to take a walk, when we were a bit far away someone held me for behind and knocked me out the last thing I saw was Em being attacked by a black hood person, it was A...  
Some hours later...  
I had my eyes closed and I was hearing a heartbeat machine and my head was hurting, I opened my eyes and I saw Spencer holding my hand, "Hi Spence, what happened? Where is Em?" My heartbeat got faster...

Spencer POV

I felt Ali move and looked at her she started talking and wanted to know about Em and got real nervous and I didnt knew what to tell her, maybe I should start at the beginning. " Look Ali both of you were attacked by A, A drugged you and you passed out, then we assume A attacked Emily with a knife and Emily struggled and bleed out to much and now she is in the OR, A left a note near your bodys saying " Why can't it all be pink and romantic? You don't deserve to be happy Alison" so Em was bleeding but she called 911 before losing her counscious...

Ali POV

I had no words, Em saved me once again, she can die! "Spencer get me a doctor immediatly" I said nervous and feeling like throwing up. The doctor came asked me if I was ok, I said I was but I needed to see Emily Fields right away, he said he was going to see what he could do and asked me to calm myself down,I wanted to but I couldnt lose Em I wouldn't be able to live with that.

2 weeks later

Em POV

Today I woke up out of the coma I got into, the first thing I saw was Ali sleeping next to me with her fingers interlocked with mine with puffy red eyes, I squeezed her hand she noticed and looked at me nothing was coming out of her mouth. "Hi baby, what happened?"  
Ali explained me the whole thing, the last thing I remembered was seeing Ali layed on the floor knocked out. Ali called the doctors, they would do some more exams and maybe I could get out on the morning, my belly and back were hurting I gave it a look and I had points near my left hip and some bruises and more points on my back,Ali was taking care of me it was kind of sexy worried Ali shouting at the nurses and doctors, she made me laught, she was the love of my live and there she was next to me, Ali gave me dinner and then told me the latest knews and that the police would like to talk to me because they thought they discovered who attacked us, we kissed and Ali hold on to me while I was falling asleep. I woke up in the morning the girls were all there, my mom too and Ali was still by my side.


End file.
